


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pat knows how to plan ahead, Virgil is a silly boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Virgil is cold and grumpy. Good thing Patton has foresight.





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

It was cold. Freezing, even.

Virgil glared at the pavement, trying to not show how badly he was shaking. He was only wearing a thin t-shirt under his black hoodie, and his skinny jeans did little against the harsh wind. He hadn’t budged on his outfit choice before they went out, but not he was starting to regret his decisions.

Patton, on the other hand, looked very warm. Bundled up in a blue beanie, scarf, and gloves, and wrapped in not one, but two pairs of puffy jackets, he really did look like the puffball Princey once claimed him to be.

Virgil went back to scowling at the ground.

“Hey, Virge?” Patton had stopped. Why had Patton stopped. The sooner they finished this dumb walk the sooner Virgil could be curled up in a million blankets in his room. And maybe a mug of hot cocoa made by Patton. Patton always made the best cocoa. “You’re looking pretty cold there, buddy.”

Virgil scowled, but Patton seemed as vibrant and cheery as ever. “Yes. I’m cold. I’m fucking freezing. Can we go home now?” He hissed, the chattering of his teeth making an uncomfortable clacking sound.

Instead of replying, Patton simply pulled off his beanie and scarf. He jammed the beanie on top of Virgil’s head, carefully winding the scarf around him. “I had a feeling you’d get cold,” he murmured, gently booping Virgil’s nose with a playful smile. “You want a jacket, too?”

After a moment of breathing in Patton’s scent, feeling the lingering warmth seep into cold skin, Virgil relented. “Yeah. Sure.” He would never admit how nice it felt for Patton to help him into the jacket, leaning in close to zip and button it up.

Patton paused when he finally did the last button, looking up into Virgil’s eyes. “Better?” Patton asked softly, hands resting on his chest.

A small smile crept onto Virgil’s face as he stared back into those warm depths, completely unbidden. His chest felt a little too full, his face a little too warm - and not because he had enough clothes on. “Yeah,” he whispered, “Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
